deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Villain fan/Series Review
So the final episode is out, and you both have clearly put a lot of effort into the series, and the final episode especially, which was filled with so much and truly was perfect, so congrats to both of you, and thanks again for sharing your story with us, it really has been enjoyable to read. At this stage, you guys both already know all my thoughts on the series, really, but like I did with OUaV, here is just a brief summary of my overall thoughts on each season and the series as a whole, with the seasons ranked in order of enjoyment. Season 3 The final season was excellent, and you guys should be really proud (of the whole series, but the final season especially). Both the serial killer storyline and Nadia's were perfect stories for the last season, and were very well accomplished throughout. Adding to this, all the main characters were stronger this season, and I wouldn’t say that any of them were lacking or that any of the butler's seasonal stories weren't consistently enjoyable. While I took some issue with Liz and Jorgio in season one, and then with Ali and Val in season two, for example, there really wasn’t any main characters I didn’t enjoy this season. Sure, Mary was pretty lacklustre for the most part, but she turned out to be Nadia, and one of the best characters of the show, so all is good. Even characters who didn’t do as much in the season, like Silvia, played great parts and had plenty of interactions with the rest of the main cast. Then, Joe's story of taking down Nadia with Joanna was excellent, Rena deciding to hunt for the Devious Butlers to get famous was his best story of the series, Josh losing his mind over the death of Brad was also his best story of the show and Ben's story of dealing with Val's pregnancy was a massive step-up for both their characters from last season. Adding to this, there really wasn’t a bad episode of season three; they were all great, and it was a pretty perfect season. Fantastic premiere, 302 had one of the best endings to any episode, 303 escalated the serial killer plot and 304 had all enjoyable stories. Ali's plot took a little while to take off, but 305 turned out to be one of the best in the series and 306 was my second favourite of the show (following 210). 307 I also found to be a pretty perfect episode, with some standout scenes and I enjoyed the whole tone of the episode, then while I had some issues with the Joanna story in 308, it was still all-around a great episode. I especially enjoyed Josh making amends with Joanna, as well as his interaction with Jennifer, after he finally admired to needing help, which was a great journey to see unfold. I also enjoyed Ben and Joanna's brief interaction, especially more looking back, as she had nice and memorable moments with all the butlers throughout the series. 309 returned us nicely to the serial killer plot, and 310 concluded it wonderfully. I also really enjoyed Theresa's part in the story, assisting Rena and then later Liz, and how Juanita came back into play so importantly. My favourite supporting character though was Kathryn, who's journey I only have good things to say about this season, especially within the last two episodes, and I really liked all the details and connections you guys made between the Kappelletti's and Nadia's organisation. I'm also glad Juan and Greg came back into the plot, who came back to be even terrible than they had in the past, and both got fitting endings. 311 was another of my favourite episodes of the series, filled with some many great character moments and surprises, followed by an absolute perfect finale episode to the series. All of the butlers got wonderful flashbacks, adding a lot to their characters, and got perfect endings fitting their characters, that clearly had been given a lot of thought, as did the other mains, and so did minor/supporting characters, like Juanita, Kristi and Tyson. I like the ending to Val's arc and especially enjoyed the resolution to Nadia's story, who's motivation of destroying religion I found particularly interesting and was the story I was most looking forward to see play out throughout the season. Luckily, it didn't at all disappoint. Season 2 While I had some issue with Ben's seasonal story and the characters within it, I generally enjoyed all the other butler's stories this season, and especially enjoyed the season's main mystery, centring around Joe and his connection to Silvia. More than this, I really enjoyed Joe's relationship with Joanna and him uncovering her mysteries, as well as the visions that haunted them both. The biggest improvement from season one was Josh's character, but generally it was all-around a more consistently strong season than the prior one. 201 was the strongest premiere of the show, in my view, setting-up a really great mystery, and every other story very well. The next three episodes were mostly just good to very good, but not excellent, mainly because Wilma and Joanna's story didn’t lead to much, Ben's story was giving me concerns and Rena's story was dragging in places, but there was still plenty to enjoy, including Selena's supporting role, who turned out to be a very comedic character that season and I really enjoyed the overall political theme of that season, and also how Selena's character went out. 205 seriously stepped things up though, interesting developments were made 206 and I found 207 pretty faultless. I don’t remember what happened exactly each episode for season two, if I'm honest, but I know I enjoyed Rena's story with Kristi, Josh's story with Brad and basically everything Joe did. 207 and 208 was also the most I enjoyed Ben's stories that season, I believe. 209 I also found to be excellent, I think largely because of Rena and Kirsti's plot, meaning season two had a very strong run of episodes. Following this, 210 was my overall favourite episode of the series, providing a very strong background for Joanna's character, who was probably the strongest character of the show. Yes, I was disappointed with some revelations in 211, but I still enjoyed the Littles story overall that season, especially Joe and Aliza's relationship and Rochelle's comedic value, and there were some very satisfying conclusions in 212, which was an outstanding finale and set-up the following season incredibly well. Generally, a very consistently excellent season. Season 1 It's no secret it took me a while to get into season one. In fact, 103 was the first episode I seriously enjoyed, and it was largely because of the tease over the basement story, which turned out to be a very strong mystery, and Jennifer added nicely to it in a very shocking twist. I had also begun to enjoy Joe's motives and interaction with the all other butlers, Rena's desire to be famous and Ben's relationship with Justine. Within Josh's story, I was more interested in Joanna and Matthew, who turned out to be a really amusing character, especially when trying to convert Josh. The next four episodes, and 110, were all very good, escalating the stories, though I had problem with Rena and Liz's affair story dragging and Josh's character not driving his own plots enough. I most enjoyed Josh's character when he made the decisions to try and help Matthew accept himself and helped Tyson in prison, revealing more about his character, and also when he worked for the Littles, since they were a lot of fun. 111 and the season finale were then excellent episodes, with 112 being outstanding even. I was truly impressed with how everything came together in the end, which you already well know, and loved the part Justine played. Other highlights included Ben and Ali's relationship and Joe's interaction with the all the butlers. Joe's story was a little slow moving in the beginning, but I generally really enjoyed his sleuthing around Ali and Jorgio's house, especially when assisted by Ben, and really liked the range of motivations he had. It was a strong ending to the season, with Joe being arrested over Matthew's murder. Generally, I think the plots in season one were very good and that it did a very good job of setting up the characters, but the consistently over the standard of the episodes wasn’t as excellent as the following two seasons. It's great though, really, that the series just improved and improved. Overall Of course, we all shared a fondness for Desperate Housewives, but I didn’t watch Devious Maids or a lot of other shows that you guys watch, and Devious Butlers was probably quite different in some ways to the shows I do watch and what I enjoy. That said, I did truly come to enjoy the series, appreciate all of the main characters, and the third season especially I thought was written excellently. Congratulations again on finishing this accomplished series. It isn't much, but I hope this blog goes a little way to praise you both on all your hard work and skill throughout the series, in thanks for sharing it with us. Category:Blog posts